Just a Little More Time
by DeadlyRose13
Summary: Tohru Honda is on the Sohma Family chatroom! Tension begins to ensue between Yuki and Kyo about Yuki's friend 'Toshi'. Rated K , but may be changed to T later for safety.


**Hi guys! This is me, Poison. I'm writing a computer chatroom fic! Yaaay! So anyway, in case you didn't read the description, which, seriously, READ IT, then here it is in a nutshell: Tohru is in a chatroom! Who else from the Sohma family will she meet next? **

**Also, keep in mind that I have only read 1-4 of the series, so not all of the Sohmas will be on here. But please enjoy!!!**

_**Chatroom A**_

_[OnigiriGirl12 has entered the chatroom_

**OnigiriGirl12: **Hi guys! Uh… Hello?

**OnigiriGirl12: **Maybe I shouldn't have expected them all to be here. Shigure-san, I'm sure, is busy with a novel. Kyo-kun and Sohma-kun are probably studying so they'll get good grades on the upcoming test! That's what I should be doing.

_[HugglesMyKyo has entered the chatroom_

**OnigiriGirl12: **Oh, hello Kaguara-chan! I was hoping you would come online!

**HugglesMyKyo:** o, Tohru, u need 2 strt speeking in chat speak! Is so much ezer.

**OnigiriGirl12:** Oh, but… Um, what did you say?

**HugglesMyKyo:** nvm… so tohru… who do u like? cmon, u have 2 like sum-one!!!

**OnigiriGirl12:** ??? What do you mean, Kagura-chan?

**HugglesMyKyo: **tohru tohru tohru… u mean u didnt no? all the sohma boyz luv u. not kyo tho. he's mine!!! just dont u try 2 steal him from me! hahaha j/k.

**OnigiriGirl12: **I don't understand. Do you mean Sohma-kun, Momiji-kun, Haru? Hatsuharu-chan and Momiji-kun are a year younger than me.

**HugglesMyKyo:** u hav alot 2 learn tohru. luv is complicated

**HugglesMyKyo:** NEWAYS, I g2g. is lunchtime!!! think about who u like wile im gone!

_[HugglesMyKyo has left the chatroom_

_[simplepleasures has entered the chatroom_

**OnigiriGirl12: **simplepleasures? Who are you? This is a Sohma family chatroom. Only family members should know the password to get on. Are you a Sohma whom I haven't met before?

**simplepleasures: **No, I am not a Sohma. Yuki-kun is one of my friends. He's told me about this place. That's all. You can call me Toshi. He also told me about you. Honda-chan, correct?

**OnigiriGirl12: **Thank you, Toshi-kun! Kagura-chan just kept talking—or typing—and I couldn't understand a word she said!

**simplepleasures: **- I've never met Kagura-chan. I'm sure she's quite nice.

_[herbaltea3 has entered the chatroom_

**herbaltea3: **Hello Tohru, Toshi-kun.

**OnigiriGirl12: **Hello Sohma-kun!

**simplepleasures: **Hey Yuki.

_[kittykattybangbang has entered the chatroom_

**kittykattybangbang: **what? tohru and yuki? whos simplepleasures?

**herbaltea3: **It's Toshi-kun, _remember, Kyo? _From school?

**kittykattybangbang: **???

_**Chatroom B**_

_[herbaltea3 has entered the chatroom_

_[kittykattybangbang has entered the chatroom_

**kittykattybangbang: **what going on, rat? who's Toshi-kun?

**herbaltea3: **Listen to me, and listen to me well. Just play along.

**kittykattybangbang: **why should I play along with your stupid plan?!?! DAMN RAT!

**herbaltea3: **You'd better not mess this up for me, cat.

_[herbaltea3 has left the chatroom_

**kittykattybangbang: **this'll be interesting

_[kittykattybangbang has left the chatroom_

_**Chatroom A**_

**simplepleasures: **Hey. Where have you guys been?

**kittykattybangbang: **Where? What do you mean?

**herbaltea3: **_Toshi means, _that we haven't been replying to their messages for a minute or so. Is that correct, Toshi-kun?

**simplepleasures: **Yeah. We've just been talking about our favorite onigiri umeboshi.

**herbaltea3: **I had to go eat lunch. In fact, I had plum onigiri. That one's my favorite. What about you, Kyo?

**kittykattybangbang: **anything but leeks.

**OnigiriGirl12: **Haha, Kyo-kun! You're so funny.

**kittykattybangbang: **no. I mean it.

[_HugglesMyKyo has entered the chatroom_

**OnigiriGirl12: **Oh, Kagura-chan! Are you done with lunch?

**HugglesMyKyo: **no. hold on I need justa little more time.

_[HugglesMyKyo has left the chatroom_

**Okay, I know that it was kind of boring. But please review! The ending was pretty lame. Tell me what I'm doing wrong! And, please tell me what I'm doing right so I can make that even better too!**


End file.
